


That's not strawberry syrup, Marshall

by ShampooTheEvilNinjaKitty



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShampooTheEvilNinjaKitty/pseuds/ShampooTheEvilNinjaKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall stumbles across a sticky mess on Prince Gumballs bed. Little does he know it is definitely not strawberry syrup. One shot. Pairing: Marshball. Contains a shout out to Lemongrab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's not strawberry syrup, Marshall

**Author's Note:**

> Woot my first Adventure time fanfic. Woot my first fanfic I actually uploaded. I apologize for any OOCness.
> 
>  
> 
> Summary:Marshall stumbles across a sticky mess on Prince Gumballs bed. Little does he know it is definitely not strawberry syrup. One shot.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time, or any of the Ice King's fanfiction characters.

Marshall was a very sneaky vampire. He loved scaring people and pulling pranks. Especially on his close friend Fionna, however it was Girl's Night, and Marshall was bored. Sitting in the a tree in the candy orchard, Marshall started to wonder what would happen if he pulled a little scare over dear Princey. 

Over in the Candy Kingdom, Prince Gumball, was retiring for the night. However, thoughts of a certain Grey skinned boy, popped into his head, and left our Prince with a difficult situation. Too embarrassed to sleep in his predicament, Bubba decided that just this once he would do something non royal like. He reached into the nightstand and pulled out a picture of him an Marshall at concert they went to. With his pink boxers at his ankles, Bubba slowly began to stroke himself. Up and down, his hand went coaxing pre-cum out, as he let out soft moans. “Mnn.. ahh.. Marshall..” Bubba moaned. He began to stroke faster, calling Marshall's name even louder. Little did Bubba know was that his bedroom window was open. 

Marshall was floating around the castle trying to find a way to sneak in. While looking for an entrance Marshall lee though he heard his name. He shook it off as a coincidence and flew down to see if the chefs left the kitchen windows cracked. Back in Bubba's room, his pants where becoming quicker as he leaned back on to his bed and stroked faster. His hips bucked harder into his hand as heat rose in his stomach. He was close, oh so very close. With one final thrust, Bubba moaned out and squirted all over himself and his bed. “MARSHALL!!!!!!!” Bubba's hips fell to his bed as he slowly tried to regain his breath. “Oh dear, I better get cleaned up before Peppermint Butler arrives with late night snacks.” Bubba said as he quickly grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom for a shower.

As Marshall flew up to see if one of the tower windows where open, he distinctively heard the yell of his name. It wasn't an upset yell it was more of a pleasurable yell. Flying to the source of the yell, Marshall noticed that Bubba's window was open and sneaked inside, hiding in one of the upper corners.  
“Master Gumball,” called Peppermint Butler, “I brought your late night snacks, make sure you clean up that mess you left on your bed when you are done with your bath.” Bubba slipped out of the shower, blushing from embarrassment as he reached for his towel. Bubba soon walked out of the bathroom to examine the mess he created on his bed. As he stood their looking for new sheets in his closet, Marshall floated down from his hiding spot to behind the bubblegum boy and snatched his towel away. Bubba let out a girlish yelp and turned around covering himself with his hands. “M-Marshall?? W-what are you doing here??” Bubba asked trying to find something to cover his indecent body. 

Marshall's eyes gazed upon the naked boy, his eyes traveling down his lean body, stopping to take photos with his mind of the boy's neck and collar bone, and his perky pink nipples. Marshall's eyes darted lower to Bubba's hands but quickly went back up to Bubba's violet eyes as he smirked. “Well I came to scare you, but I guess now is not a right time since it looks like, the poor prince does not know how to eat his food properly. Didn't Peppermint butler teach you not to play with your food?” Marshal asked with a questioning look as he scooped up some of the whitish pink liquid off of Bubba's bed with his finger. “Like come on Bubbs, you're spilling Strawberry syrup on your bed at this age??” Marshall said with a smirk as he brought his finger to his lips. “W-wait Marshall that's not-” It was too late though, Marshall went to suck the little bit of red out of Bubba's “strawberry syrup” only to find out that it was mainly bitter and not very strawberry tasting. “Ugh, Bubbs, where did you get this stuff from?? Lemondgrab?? This is bitter as heck!,” Marshall said as he wiped his finger on the towel and quickly sucked the red out of a velvet cupcake on the plate Peppermint brought in. “I tried to warn you, that's not strawberry syrup. Marsh, before you decided to invade my chambers, I was doing something unsightly. I was, uhm, touching myself. You just tasted my love juices.” Bubba said blushing as he tried to hide the boner he received from the sight of Marshall tasting his juices. Oh how Bubba would have loved if Marshall would just take him there and now, and lick his, dare he think it, lollipop. 

Marshall blushed, looking at the bed and looking back at Bubba, noticing his fidgety hands. “Oh, Glob man, I didn't mean to, I mean, dude look, let's just forget this thing happened, okay??” Marshall said, hoping his tight pants would not give away the fact that he thought this whole situation was hot. Like, he just licked his crush's cum. How could he not get turned on. “ I think forgetting this happened would be very hard, if you understand where I am coming from,” Bubba said as he pulled Marshall from his thoughts. Bubba was blushing as he walked up to Marshall and palmed his bulge. Marshall felt a groan rise in his throat at the touch. Looking down he could clearly see the package that Bubba was hiding. It was big, throbbing and already starting to form pre-cum. 

“Marshall, you and I both know that we want each other right now, so please, Marshy, take me. Take me right now, in my room, on my bed. Marshy make me scream your name, make me release that strawberry syrup you desire,” Bubba moaned as he palmed Marshall's growing bulge more vigorously. “Oh glob, Bubbs,” Marshall moaned before he captured those plump pink lips with his own. He licked and sucked at Bubba's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Bubba parted his lips as a soft moan escaped them. He let Marshall's tongue explore and map every part of his mouth. While still kissing Marshall, Bubba jumped up, wrapping his legs around Marshall's waist, hoping he would be caught. Marshall picked up quickly and caught Bubba by his butt as he floated them to the messy bed. Marshall then made his way down Bubba's jawline, making sweet tender kisses all over his neck, before he latched on and slowly pulled some of the pink from Bubba's skin, leaving a signature gray hickey. “Nngh Marshy, don't tease.” Bubba moaned, his hands fumbling to remove Marshall's shirt.

Marshall kissed lower stopping to give Bubba's nipples a good suck. Bubba arched his back giving Marshall more access to his chest while rubbing his knee furiously against Marshall's crotch. Marshall released Bubba's nipple with a wet pop, and his fork tongue made it's way down Bubba's torso, teasing his naval, before reaching it's destination. Marshall backed away to look at his work. There laid Bubba, sweaty, panting, his eyes half closed, a nice swollen hickey on his neck, writhing under him as his cock twitched and throb releasing rivers upon rivers of pre-cum. Marshall smirked before he went down on his pink treat, his forked tongue teasing the tip of Bubba's cock, before licking up and down the entire shaft. “Oh Marshy, globbers Marshy,” Bubba moaned out as his hip bucked at the grey male's tongue. “Please Marshall!” “Please Marshall what?” asked Marshall as he used his hands to pump up and down on the throbbing member. “ Suck me Marsh, Suck me dry.” Marshall did just that, he put his mouth around the twitching cock and suck bit by bit till the cock hit his throat. Bubba was so lost to ecstasy that he bucked his hips upwards, causing his cock to go further into Marshall's mouth. Bubba mewled out incoherent words as Marshall made quick work of sucking him. His head bobbed up and down as he used his hands to undo his pants and pull his pants and boxers down to his knees. “slu yoop hab loob?” Marshall asked as he continued to suck off Bubba. “Nng no, I never considered buying lube” Bubba moaned out. Marshall gave Bubba's cock one last suck before removing his pants and standing in front of Bubba. 

“W-why did you stop,” Bubba whimpered before he stared at Marshall's neglected erection. “You don't have any lube so you are going to have to get me moist.” Marshall said before putting them in the sixty-nine position. Bubba attacked Marshall's cock hungrily, his wet mouth made sloppy work of the throbbing penis below him. Spreading his cheeks, Marshall began to lick and prod Bubba's hole with his tongue. “ Ahh Marshall!!!” Bubba moaned, his eyes half lidded and drool dripping from his mouth onto Marshall's cock. With every prod Bubba moaned louder, eventually turning into a lustful mess. Marshall quickly changed their position so that Bubba was on his back with his legs up.

Quickly rubbing the drool Bubba got on his cock mixed with his pre-cum, Marshall pressed himself against Bubba's entrance. “Whenever you are ready, love.” He moaned as he continued to rub against Bubba's hole. Bubba gave a nod and braced himself for the awaiting pain. Marshall eased his head into Bubba, giving the boy time to adjust, once he got the okay, Marshall thrust himself all the way in. Bubba dug his candy nails into Marshall's back leaving a red trail behind before he gave another okay to move. Marshall picked up Bubba and eased his way deeper into the candy boy before thrusting himself in out. “Glob Marshy, Oh Glob Marshall, harder, pound me harder,” Bubba moaned before he crashed his lips to Marshall's. It quickly turned into battle of the tongues as Marshall Lee continued to pound his prince. “Bubbs, I love you so much.” Marshall said as he kissed Bubba more passionately. Bubba broke away from the kiss and looked Marshall in the eyes with a deep blush on his face. “ I love you too Marshy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it please review.


End file.
